(1) Field
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display, which is one of the most widely used flat panel displays, is a display adjusting an amount of transmitted light by re-aligning liquid crystal molecules of a liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to an electrode.
The liquid crystal display has an advantage in that the liquid crystal display is easily formed to be thin, but has a disadvantage in that a side visibility deteriorates, compared to a front visibility. In order to overcome the disadvantage, various liquid crystal alignments and driving methods have been developed. As a method of implementing the wide viewing angle, a liquid crystal display in which a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed on one substrate has attracted attention.